


【索雷RPS】【诺言】杀手AU 【1】初识

by LuciferM_SnakeFucker



Series: 【索雷RPS】【诺言】杀手AU [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferM_SnakeFucker/pseuds/LuciferM_SnakeFucker
Summary: 【本章简介: Nuno作为一个杀手，在执行任务的半途遇见了Solal，一个对他热切表达爱意的男人。他们共同因为天气和交通被困在一个小镇上，于是Nuno决定稍稍放纵一下。】





	【索雷RPS】【诺言】杀手AU 【1】初识

这是个非常简单的爱情故事。

他们相识于北美大陆，爱与机遇共存的一片土地上。

当时Nuno正驾着租来的一辆越野车在雨中疾驰。他刚在华盛顿特区结束了一单任务，他的账户里被打进了一笔不菲的收入。而下一位目标——他这次有三天期限——就在五小时左右车程的纽约市。

时间很充裕，尤其对他这样果决又高效的杀手来说。

他热爱自己的这份工作。他的血液会因为激动而加速流动，但这让他头脑更清醒、眼神更敏锐。他每一次扣动扳机都饱含热情，每一枚子弹都被火神伏尔甘所庇佑，让他的目标一枪毙命。他战无不胜，从未失手。

Nuno的价格很高，提前支付的定金也足够他购买最好的装备来保证任务的顺利完成。当然，提前预支定金不算什么，他收获的奖赏会非常丰厚。

他这次接了几单北美的生意，这不过是顺路。

他本意是要去买一把梦寐以求的枪，在康乃狄格州的一个小镇上。

*****

他路过费城近郊的时候，天完全黑了。瓢泼大雨让高速公路堵得寸步难行，他的仪表盘也亮了低油的警示灯。Nuno想了一下，调转车头，决定在此地过夜。为什么不去加加油，再买点吃的填饱肚子呢？

他开上了一条相对僻静的小路，路面反射着车灯的亮光，周遭则一片漆黑。

直到一个小小的加油站出现在视野范围内。

十分不巧，这种天气居然在加油站还能碰见别人。Nuno犹豫了一会儿，看着不断闪烁的仪表盘，还是拐了进去。他停好车，飞快地换了套衣服，又整理了一下头发，才跳了下来。

Solal在这辆越野车开进加油站的时候就一直没从车上挪开过眼睛。

很可疑，不是吗？车窗黑漆漆的，看不清里面是什么人。他一手端着油嘴，一手扶在车门把上，准备时刻上车跑路。

完全出乎他意料的是，那辆可疑的越野车上跳下来一个带着鸭舌帽的小个子男人。对方用带着些微口音的英语，脸上洋溢着幸福笑容地跟他打了个招呼。Solal看了下这个穿着印花白衬衫披散着头发的家伙，心里稍微放松了警惕。真是个古怪又有趣的人，而且声音很好听，他想，看起来像来自热情又浪漫的南欧。

“天气真糟，” Solal先开了口，“您要去的地方远吗？” 

Nuno已经低头在加油机上快速地输入了信用卡的信息，听见他的声音立马又笑眯眯地抬头看向他，一边把钱包往裤兜里塞。“Tourist，只是随便在东海岸开车逛逛。我从奥兰多一路北上开过来的，您呢？” 他的语气轻松自如，仿佛自己真的是个刚逛完迪斯尼乐园的游客。

Solal已经加好油了，他假装不经意地扯扯领子，“也差不多，不过我是有一单生意要谈。” 他的语气中甚至带着一丝骄傲。

Nuno注意到对方冲锋衣下漏出的西服领带。哼，自恋的商人，他心说，但表面上依然热情洋溢地点了点头，“那么祝您好运！”

“你也是，玩得开心。” Solal挥了挥手，钻进了车里。

Nuno目送着对方的车冲破雨雾向远方的黑暗驶去，脸上的表情逐渐无情起来。他拧好车上的加油口，抖了抖身上的水，也跳上车，重新打开了暖气和音响。

*****

Nuno住进加油站附近的汽车宾馆时，完全没想到会这么快又见到刚才加油站遇见的男人。

但这难不倒他，“嘿亲爱的，这么快就见面了！” 他快乐地挥挥手，仿佛看见了什么老朋友一般。对方明显僵直了一下，但也很快换上了温柔的笑容，“是啊，雨太大了，不如在这里过夜。”

然后他伸出了手，“Solal”。眼前的旅行者似乎低头犹豫了半秒，但几乎是立刻就抬头用欢快的声音说，“Nuno”，同时握了握他的手。

“需要我帮您拿行李吗？” Solal很绅士地提议，但他的左手已经按上了Nuno的行李箱。

“呃，不用麻…” 

但Solal指了指对方的钥匙，和身上的湿外套，“你最好现在把湿衣服脱了，汽车旅馆里可没有那么好的空调。喏，现在看起来你的手都被占用了。”

Nuno笑了笑，眼前这个商人确实精于计算和预测，但他不需要再说任何拒绝的话了。一个初来乍到、热情好奇的游客，就该做出一副乐于接受他人关怀的样子。“那么劳烦您了。” 他脚步轻快地跳上一截台阶，“我的房间在421。” 

他们一边爬楼，一边有一搭没一搭地聊着天，Solal很喜欢看对方手舞足蹈地讲起大海的样子，“嘿，你知道吗？我路过北卡的时候，怀明顿的沙滩和海浪简直让我想起波尔图。我都忍不住要高歌一曲。” 这当然是假的，Nuno从欧洲飞过来的时候，直接在华盛顿特区降落的。

Solal当然不会知道，但他还是抓住了这句话的重点之一，“唱歌吗？那么您有喜欢的乐队吗？” 

“哦当然，Radiohead, The Alan Parsons Project, Queen。” 他只要随口说几个，做出一副在意的样子，显得自己是个专家，这足够了。

这让Solal没有机会问出关于波尔图的事情。

因为Nuno的房间到了。

“哦，真快。谢谢您，好心的Solal。” Nuno不着声色地拿过自己的行李，“虽然时间还早，不过，晚安了？” 他拖着行李往屋内走去，而本该停在门外的Solal则强行侧身挤进了屋里，并随手带上了房门。

“嘿，Nuno，” 他甚至有点急躁地按住对方拉着箱子的手，“嗯，不如我带您去吃点东西。您一定饿了吧？” Solal不知道自己怎么了，但他真的不想就此告别。

这个小个子男人浑身上下迸发的活力让他如此着迷。对方亮晶晶的、带着笑意的眼睛看他一会儿，就已经足够让他心跳加速了。

Nuno大约知道这人想从自己这里得到什么了。

Some cheap, casual sex。

但这有什么关系呢？

他丢下手里的湿外套，回过头，伸手扯住了对方的领带。

两人的距离近了不少，甚至空气都带着一丝温热的暧昧。然后Nuno舔了舔嘴唇，同时眼神勾人地盯着对方，“我确实有点饿了”， 他说。

Solal把这当作了一种邀请，他伸手揽过了Nuno的后脑勺，吻上了他的嘴。对方的舌头果然很热情地缠了上来，在他口腔里舔弄着。这下就再明白不过了。

Solal于是认真吸吮起Nuno的唇舌，他的手也抚摸起对方的后颈。

这是个绵长的吻，结束的时候两人都有点气喘吁吁。Nuno挑了一下眉毛看着对方，偏了偏头，做出一个“接下来你要怎么办呢”的表情。

而Solal还是决定放缓进攻的步伐。

“旅馆隔壁就是家酒吧，我们可以点一些小吃，喝点酒，聊聊天。” Solal的表情显得非常真诚，“那里也可以唱歌，当然，如果你想唱的话。”

“我只是想多了解你一点。” 他最后说。

这有什么好拒绝的呢？对于Nuno来说，明早他就启程继续去纽约做掉目标。但今晚，他被天气和交通困在这个小镇了，为什么不好好享乐一番呢？

“我的荣幸”，他给了对方一个很大的微笑，又给他脸颊上落下了一吻。

然后Nuno牵着Solal的手往屋门走去，“那你还等什么呢？” 

*****

酒吧里的人出奇的多，闹哄哄地非常罕见，大约都是高速路上改道的人在附近投宿。酒吧的小乐队甚至都更加卖力起来，他们弹奏着一些九十年代的摇滚老歌，偶尔有酒吧的客人跳上去跟他们一起又唱又跳一段。

Solal看Nuno大口啃着三明治，自己慢慢喝着啤酒。

眼前这家伙已经把自己的啤酒提前喝光了，理由是三明治端上来的太慢。

他很久没见过这么可爱的人了，这个人的一举一动似乎都透露着对生活的热爱，这让他觉得，自己想要染指这样一位陌生的旅行者是如此可憎，是的，what a creep。然后他想起了对方提到的radiohead。

这让他有个冲动的想法。

Nuno鼓着腮帮子正嚼得开心，就看对方做了个自己要上台献唱的手势起身离开了，这让他觉得好笑。这是什么讨好约会对象的土方法？

他迅速咽下了食物，跟在了Solal身后，“哪一首？” 他问。

“When you were here before…” Solal起了个调子，Nuno点点头，眼睛却盯着弹奏吉他的小哥。于是这位小哥小小地翻了个白眼，然后知趣地弹起了Creep的前奏。他不知道眼前这俩家伙是不是喝醉了，但他从不和客人争执。

Nuno扭头跟Solal相视而笑，这让Solal觉得身边一瞬间都充满粉红泡泡了。他咽了咽口水，甚至思考了一秒要不要当机跪地求婚。

Solal忍住了。

他拿起了话筒，又递给了Nuno另一只。他平稳了一下心情，跟着吉他的曲调，然后他开始唱起来自己现在的心情：“当你曾出现在这里时，我不敢直视你的双眼。你就像天使，你的肌肤令我哭泣。” 他唱到这里，忍不住伸手摸了摸Nuno胸口，似乎此时就要品尝他衣服下的皮肤。

对方的眼神如此深情，这让Nuno游移着目光躲闪开了。

但最终，他还是选择张口和对方合唱起来，只不过是盯着台下乱哄哄的人群。

Nuno的嗓音非常棒，而且每句结尾都要炫耀般地拉花或者变奏，让他们的二重唱格外吸引人。酒吧里其他的听众都开始喝彩起来，也有人吹起了口哨。Nuno笑眯眯地瞟了一眼Solal脸上惊喜的神色。他在炫技，没错。

作为杀手，他鲜少有站在舞台中间被人关注的感觉，但这感觉棒极了。

至于Solal，他似乎只想表达自己的真心，Nuno敢打赌，眼前这个男人唱的每一句都是真的：“我多希望自己与众不同，你却那么该死地特别”，“我想让你注意到我，即使我不在你身边”。 Nuno笑了，他盯着地板，小小地摇了摇头，也许之前他对这个人的看法不太准确，也许只是这家伙被性欲冲昏了头脑，然后他听到对方唱，“究竟什么能让你开心 ？”

“任何我能给予的一切。” Solal改了歌词，他低沉的嗓音念出告白，这让Nuno着实有些心动。他甚至有些藏不住自己的嘴角的笑意了，他侧着头带点撒娇意味地看着Solal，伸出手与他击掌。而让他有些吃惊的是，对方一把抓住了他的手，紧紧握在手心里，扯在自己身边再也不肯撒手。

Nuno脸红了，他盯着对方，觉得被握着手指有一股带电一样酥麻的感觉一瞬间席卷全身。他的心突然跳得非常快。

台下吵闹的声音似乎被按下了静音按钮，世界一下子就只剩下他们二人的舞台。

这种感觉一直持续到他们回到旅馆的床上。

是的，Nuno几乎都不记得自己怎么下的台和Solal走回房间的。他仿佛一路踩在云端，耳边只有自己巨大的心跳声，脸上也微微发烫。Solal一直牵着他的手，似乎用他性感的嗓音在他耳边说了什么，叫着他的名字，但他不记得了。

最终，他们缠绵着、拥吻着，互相爱抚着对方的身体。然后Nuno躺平下来，M字张开了腿，当着这个刚认识的男人的面主动扩张着自己。他的手指在自己后穴的穴口缓慢出入着。Solal非常着迷地盯着那个小洞吞吐着手指的模样，直到濡湿的体液搞得Nuno满手都是。

然后他扶上Nuno的大腿，用自己的手指取代了他的。

Nuno于是转而一只手抚摸着自己的阴茎，另一只手揉搓着乳尖。他一直都在盯着Solal脸上的表情，眼神非常撩人。随着Solal的动作，他的嘴里也发出小小的呻吟。

Nuno的体内非常湿热，Solal手指每次进入，都会感受对方内壁热情似火地包裹了上来。他的穴口很紧，Solal只能勉强用手指刮弄着对方的肠道，按压他的前列腺。但这对敏感的Nuno来说足够刺激了，他红着脸哀叫出声，夹住了腿试图阻止对方。

“好孩子，” Solal听见自己沙哑着声音说，“很快就好了。” 然后他跪着往前凑了凑，手指继续活动着进出，然后慢慢掰开对方的腿。Nuno这次调整着自己的气息，配合了他的动作。

他把Nuno的腿扛在自己肩上，对方的小洞已经可以容纳三根手指的操弄，而他也硬得发疼了。

“Nuno，我进来了。” 他说，然后看到对方湿润着眼睛点点头，细软的发丝在枕头上磨蹭着。他太可爱了，Solal想。而他，可以在此时此刻完全地拥有这个人。这个认知让他觉得心口仿佛有什么东西炸开了一样，连带着眼前都一片璀璨。

Nuno在Solal进入的时候抱住了对方的后背，他被顶弄得连呻吟都带上了哭腔，他的大腿因为这样的姿势而被压到胸口。Nuno整个人都以这样羞耻的姿势被推挤进床单里，好在他的身体非常柔软。

Solal做得也非常温柔，他亲吻着Nuno，又继续舔弄着他的耳朵和脖子。对方下体非常紧致地绞着自己，分泌着更多的液体润滑着二人的交合。显然Nuno也乐在其中。

Solal又在Nuno身上落下更多的吻，同时他低声赞美着对方的身体，不断表达着自己的爱慕之意。

Nuno把腿缠上了对方的腰，这样Solal能更好地操进他体内深处。

这太满足了，他大口地呼着气，看着Solal迷恋的表情，主动用手钩上他的脖子，然后献上自己的热吻。

Nuno不记得自己晚上高潮了多少次，他们换了几次姿势，每次他都尖叫着射出来。到最后，欲火渐息的二人都再没什么力气多说些什么了。他们乱七八糟地抱着，随便挑了个舒服的姿势就睡着了。

*****

Nuno第二天在床上醒来的时候，Solal已经走了。Nuno叹了口气，大概知道了昨晚对双方来说，不过就是次发泄。

本来就是你情我愿的事情，何必强求更多呢。

他翻身爬起来去抓地上的裤子，然后他看见了床头柜上的留言。

“亲爱的，这是我的号码，请务必联系我。” 接下来的字落在凹凸不平的纸上，似乎是因为上一页写废的纸留下了涂涂改改的划痕。Nuno拿起来对着灯光看了几下，看不出所以然，他只好继续读，“我好爱你，但我必须要走了。之前和你讲的那个生意非常重要。不，我不是说你不重要。相信我，我们还会再见面，请随时联系我。”

即使是这一版，看起来也是急急匆匆写下的，Nuno笑了一下，把纸折起来随手放进兜里。

他可不想联系这个人。

谁不在精虫上脑的时候有一些冲动的做法呢？他昨晚经历了一次很棒的性爱，这足够了。他工作的危险性让他根本无暇顾及个人情感问题，没必要再拖一个人下水了。

再见，Solal。

Nuno收拾好行装下楼结账之前，盯着小小的宾馆房间默念了一下。

【Tbc】


End file.
